Four Digital Seasons
by Black-Velvet-sama
Summary: Disney and Digimon Crossover Including Up, Tangled, Brave, and Wreck It Ralph. Modern setting. Four Seasons Several young kids learn that the video games and card games they've been playing are more then what they seem as monsters from the game start emerging in the real world. Together with other friendly monsters they begin to fight back against the menace.
1. Information

I don't know if anyone has thought of this before.

Currently this is set up to tell you how the families are set and who the eligible Digimon Tamers are. This works off the world set of Digimon season three or Digimon Tamers so Digimon is a joint card game and computer game in the real world and digimon exist in the digital world as beings made of data. Digimon emerge in the real world by creating data clouds where they can gain a physical form or when a child forms a bond with the Digimon, which results in the creation of a Digivice. The Digivice is a tool used by humans to help data to behave.

Now that's that over with the movies used in this are: Tangled, Frozen, Up, Wreck it Ralph, Brave

Movies referenced: Cars, The Incredibles, Toy Story, Monsters Inc

**Families:**

Arendelle:

Agdar: Owns a family construction company

Idun: Works with her husband, world class Dog trainer

Maudie: Elsa and Anna's Nanny

Gerda: Elsa and Anna's tutor

Kai: The Family Butler

Elsa: Feels the need to help people, digimon tamer

Anna: Likes the digimon video game, digimon tamer

Olaf: Elsa's munchkin kitten

Marchmallow: Idun's Tibetan Mastiff

**DunBroch:**

Fergus: Owns family bakery under their home

Elinor: Fashion Designer

Merida: Handy with computers fan of the Digimon trading card game, digimon tamer

Hamish, Hubert, and Harris: triplet troublemakers

Angus: Merida's bike for her paper route has a card in the spokes to sound like a motorbike

**Corona:**

King: Owns the gaming company that makes the digimon game

Queen: Principal of an elementary school

Rapunzel: Digimon video game junkie, Digimon tamer

Hans: Kristoff's non-identical twin brother, Digimon tamer

Kristoff: Han's non-identical twin brother, digimon tamer

Pabbie: Rapunzel's Tutor

Cliff: Family Butler

Bulda: Kristoff and Hans' Nanny

Sven: Pet Labrador

Pascal: pet Chameleon

**Fitzherbert:**

Gothel: Model and singer, has a thing for pro-wrestlers

Grandma (the Witch): stay at home grandma

Eugene: writer, wannabe jock, trading card game player, digimon tamer

Alistair (Macintosh): Jock, Trading card game player, digimon tamer

Douglas (MacGuffin): takes after his mom's singing, Trading card game player, digimon tamer

Finley (Dingwall): Artist, trading card game player, digimon tamer

Maximus: Grandma's Crow

**Fredickson Boarding House:**

Carl Fredricksen: Co-Owner of the Fredricksen Boarding House

Ellie Fredricksen: Co-Owner of the Fredricksen Boarding House

Taffyta (Fredrickson): Granddaughter of Carl and Ellie, Digimon videgame player, Digimon Tamer

Dug: Fredricksen family dog

Tamora Jean "T.J" Calhoun: Teacher at an Elementary School

Felix Jr. (Calhoun): Construction Worker

Ralph(Calhoun): Pro Wrestler "Ralph the Wrecker"

Vanellope (Calhoun): Felix and T.J's daughter, Digimon videogame player, digimon tamer

Russell: Digimon video game player, Digimon Tamer

Russell's mom: Game Designer

Kevin: Russell's Parrot

**Other Movie ****references**

Comic Books

The Incredibles: Superhero comic

Charles Muntz: Hero of an Indiana Jones like comic series with his faithful hound Alpha

Duke of Wesselton: Villain of the Charles Muntz comics

Wrestling

The Stabbington Brothers: Tag Team Wrestlers by the same name

Mor'Du: Wrestler Named Current Heavy weight Champion "The Bear King"

Huge Warrior: Wrestler "The Beast" Tag Teams with Mor'du

Macintosh: Wrestler "The Wolf" tag teams with Ralph

MacGuffin: Wrestler "The Crusher" tag teams with Dingwall

Dingwall: Wrestler "The Troll" tag teams with MacGuffin

Racing Cartoon

Turbo: Character in a Racing Cartoon

Lightning McQueen: Racing Cartoon Character

Chick Hicks: Racing Cartoon Character

Doc Hudson Hornet: Racing Cartoon Character

Sugar Rush Racers: Racing Cartoon Characters

Toys and Drawings

Toy Story Toy characters:

Woody, Bullseye, Jessie, Stinky Pete: Russell's Toys

Buzz Lightyear, Evil Emperor Zurg: Finley's drawings, Eugene's story characters

Lots-o' Hugging Bear: Toy Hamish, Hubert and Harris fight over

Monster's Inc. Characters: Finley's drawings, Eugene's story characters


	2. Prologue, Digimon are Real

Prologue, Digimon are real

* * *

><p>Moving is difficult as the small DunBroch family was soon learning, crammed into their tiny car, in the front were the parents Elinor, who held a map, was giving her husband Fergus directions as he drove. In the back sat their twelve year old daughter Merida who stared out the window with a sullen expression, and their four year old triplet sons Hamish, Hubert, and Harris who had fallen asleep.<p>

Merida knew her mother said they had a lot of opportunities opening up by moving, one of which being Elinor's career as a designer being able to expand, but she couldn't help but think about all the friends she left back home. This new city was very expansive and loud, nothing like the quiet rural town she grew up in. Merida groaned as they drove past a gated community.

"Ah yes this is where the head of Arendelle Construction lives." Said Elinor.

"Yea my old college buddy Kai said he worked for them and that they had two lovely daughters 'round yer age Merida." Fergus called back happily. "He told me he could set up a play date for you and the Arendelle girls, if ye'd like." Merida groaned in displeasure as they stopped at a crosswalk.

"Me hang out wit some spoiled rich girls... pass!" Merida growled glaring out the window at uniformed elementary school students crossing the street. She could hear her mother muttering.

"Oh Merida, you'll make new friends." Elinor said trying to cheer her daughter up, "Maybe even find a new hobby aside from that silly card game of yours." That got Merida's attention, Merida turned to retort at her mother.

"Oh leave her be, she's just havin' a bit of fun, aren't ye lass?" Fergus calls back, Merida slumps in her seat, looking down at the shoe box on her lap. Merida opens the lid revealing tons of digimon trading cards stacked into neat piles and a card reader. She picks up a hand full looking through them.

_'__Mom wouldn't think these were so silly if they were real.' _Merida thought bitterly, _'I could do it, I could be a-' _Merida paused upon seeing a plain blue card in her hand, she pulled it from the rest. _'Never seen this before...'_ Merida turned the card over seeing the same solid blue. She reached for her card reader pausing when the car stopped. Fergus opened the back seat and picked up the triplets, Merida went to get out but the door wouldn't open.

"Mum child safety locks." Merida groaned exasperated, Elinor turned and opened the door for Merida.

"Sorry dear, but you know how the triplets are." Elinor apologized as Merida stepped out of the car. "Now the moving truck will arrive soon so why don't you go pick out yer room." Merida finally turned to look at the house, her parents said they had wanted a home bakery for Fergus' business. Merida stared at the plain grey, two story, flat roofed, house. The second floor was not as large as the first allowing a gated patio overlooking the street.

Merida entered the side door next to the driveway, entering an empty kitchen, to her left she could see her father talking with her mom about the bakery set up. She headed for a door way at the back of the kitchen coming across what would appear to be a living room or dining room once set up, she spied a set of stairs to her left and ran up them. At the top of the stairs she found a hallway with four bedrooms, knowing her mother would take the one left over as an office she took the bedroom at the end of the hall next to the master.

Merida dropped her things on the floor and opened her shoebox of cards, spying the blue card on the top. "Alright lets see what you are..." Merida said taking the card reader she swiped the card, a blinding light shines from the card slot causing Merida shut her eyes and drop the objects back in the box. "What the-" she looks at the reader, the screen was going mental flashing numbers and glitched pictures, Merida groaned in dismay. "Ugh... no-" She looked up when she heard her mother call from down stairs.

"Merida! Come on sweetheart, the truck is here." Merida gave one last pained glance at her card reader as the screen flickered and shut off before closing the box and stuffing it in the corner.

* * *

><p>The move in was exhausting, Merida could still hear her parents fussing over the couch as she entered her newly set up room. She shut off the light and moved to her bed before noticing a faint light coming from the shoebox of cards on her desk. She furrowed her brows crossing the room and hesitantly reaching for the box.<p>

Merida shallowed before opening the lid. Inside the card reader glowed with a brilliant white light completely obscuring any detail, Merida watched eyes wide in amazement as the device shank turning almost triangular in shape.

The light faded revealing a white device with a black screen surrounded by a forest green ring. Four buttons were set under the screen, a small orange power button on the left side of the ring, and in the center under the screen was a round white button with two triangular forest green buttons intersecting it on the left and right.

Merida picks it up by the matching green nylon keychain, dangling it by the black clip. "I'm dreaming... this can't be..." Merida reaches up with her other hand, gripping the cold hard surface of the device. "A digivice...?" she presses the right button flipping through the screens, finding no data on the device.

Merida squints at the device, she then remember the blue card, placing the digivice on the the desk she dumps out the box of cards on the desk. "Where is it?" Merida fretted riffling through the cards, finding only ordinary trading cards, "It's gone..." She looks back at the digivice. "This is unreal... but I gotta see..." Merida quickly picked up one of the rookie level digimon cards and the digivice holding up the card ready to swipe it through the card scanner on the side. "Wait." she hesitates. "What exactly will this do?" Merida swallows staring at the digivice before clenching her teeth and inhaling sharply. "Guess I'll find out." She swipes the card.

A jolt shot through her hand and she dropped the card, the screen turned white flashing a variety of colors. Merida watched in amazement jumping when a sound similar to a heartbeat came from the digivice. The light on the screen faded revealing a white pixilated egg, pulsing in time with the heartbeat. Merida's eyes widened at the realization. "A digiegg?" She grinned, "My very own digiegg..."


End file.
